As the use of smart environments continues to grow, the complexity of such smart environments also continues to grow. For example, configuration of physical environments to include increasing numbers of Internet of Things (IoT) resources is becoming more popular, and is expected to continue to increase in the future. While such smart environments provide many benefits, use of smart environments typically requires significant administrative overhead, especially for smart environments using resources in complex scenarios. Additionally, the administrative overhead associated with use of smart environments may be exacerbated by use of resources prone to events or conditions requiring additional administration (e.g., resources that may be misplaced, moved around to different locations, prone to failure, and so forth). Accordingly, there is a need for improved mechanisms for administration of smart environments.